vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Damon and Enzo
The relationship between vampires, Damon Salvatore and Enzo. They both were test subjects for the Augustine Society. You could say that Damon and Enzo are the mixture of good and bad. Early History In 1953, when Damon was captured by Dr. Whitmore, he met Enzo. Damon is thrown into a cell where Enzo is first seen, he tells Damon to "pick yourself up, soldier" before introducing himself. After telling him that they have one glass of blood per day, he tells Damon he is doing it wrong; he is living for the moment when he should be living of the future, the future when they can extract their revenge. His revenge would be "killing Whitmore's dog and mailing it to his house", asking Damon to then picture his own. Damon and Enzo's friendship grows through time and Enzo is seen asking Damon about his interests, revealing his own is Jaguar cars which he can take out to impress women. Damon tells him that the one woman he was trying to impress was more of a "Horse and carriage" type of girl. After Damon asks about any women he has met, Enzo tells him about Maggie, a woman he met whilst in captivity. She knew nothing about the torture of vampires however when she found out, she couldn't bear it and left. Damon suggests the relationship between a vampire and human wouldn't of worked out and it was for the best, Enzo smiles and says "he needs a more positive outlook" before Dr Whitmore walks in asking who is next. He heads towards Damon saying he looks as if he has more energy however Enzo quickly speaks, saying he is far more energetic, sparing Damon from the torture that day. As screams are heard throughout the basement, Damon angrily paces his cell. When Enzo is returned, bloody, Damon demands to know why they are doing this to them. After the one night of the year they are let out of the cells, a New Years Eve party Dr. Whitmore hosts to show his findings, Enzo came up with a plan for their escape. As they are given one glass of blood, if one were to have two a day, the vampire could build up their strength for the next party so they would be ready to fight. After a game of "rock, paper and scissors", Damon wins and drinks Enzo's rations for a year. One year later, Damon is pulled out from the cage although this time, after drinking Enzo's rations is able to break the chains. He kills Dr. Whitmore and the rest of the guests at the party, however a candle is knocked over and as Damon tries to break the cage bars, he cannot due to vervain. The flames begin to take over and as Damon realizes he cannot free Enzo, he shuts off his emotions before leaving. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Season Five In The Cell, Damon is kidnapped by Wes Maxfield and is thrown into the same cell he was in 1953, and reveals his dark past to Elena about how he met Enzo. Elena wakes up in a laboratory, where she meets a nother vampire who introduces himself as Enzo. In Fifty Shades of Grayson, Enzo and Damon were reunited for the first time since 1958. Enzo tries to kill Damon in order to obtain a antidote for desiccation from Wes. Damon refused to fight Enzo and Enzo then desiccated mid fight. Damon injects Enzo with many antidotes and one of them works. Then, Damon reaches inside Enzo's chest and tells him he had to flip off his humanity to leave him. Enzo tells Damon that he was the most important person in his life and he ruined him and that he is just a monster and always will be. In The Devil Inside, Enzo showed up at Damon's house with Aaron in a body bag. Enzo told Damon that he had done some "soul searching" and was quick to judge him. He told Damon that he wanted to see if the Damon he remembered was still there, to show him he asked Damon if he wanted to kill Aaron. When Aaron woke up instead of killing him Damon snapped Enzo's neck and told Aaron to leave. Later, Enzo was lying in the road when Aaron stopped. Enzo said Damon was teaching him a game. After Damon and Aaron argue that Elena was too good for Damon and that he is a monster (which Damon confirms) he bites and kills Aaron much to Enzo's delight. "There's the Damon Salvatore I remember", and they both smile over Aaron's dead body, their friendship completely renewed. In Total Eclipse of the Heart, together they've captured Diane, who works for the Augustine and compel her to talk all she knows about Wes Maxfield. When they get all the information from her they kill her and are trying to find Wes on their own. Using Jeremy as leveraged a locator spell is used on Wes. Damon and Enzo arrive at the place where Wes is but are ambushed by travelers who are attacking them. While the Travelers are holding Damon and Enzo down, Wes infects Damon, turning him into an Augustine Vampire. Damon then tells Enzo that if what Wes injected him with what he thinks he did they're going to have a problem. At the end of the episode, Damon finds another test subject vampire who is bleeding and then begins to feel his body elevate at the smell and sight of his blood. Damon then violently feeds on the test subject to the point where Damon rips his head off. Damon then turns to a shocked Enzo seeing they have a problem then stares at Damon who stares menacingly back at him in shock of what has happened to him. Their friendship is tested in No Exit ''as Damon is now an Augustine ripper whom feeds against his own kind (Wes's latest project) Enzo doesn't doesn't abandon Damon seeing as it as his fault his best friend is an vampire killer. Enzo turns anybody they come across as vampires for the soul purpose for Damon to feed. They prepare to leave the farmhouse for New York when Damon hears the telltale chanting of Travelers outside. They open the door and find they are stuck inside -- and Wes Maxfield is there. Damon is his patient zero and he wants to see how long Damon can go before he feeds on his best friend. They're trapped. Enzo is worried seeing as Damon can't go eight hours without killing. Damon assures him he's not going to feed on him. Back at the farmhouse, Enzo chains Damon to a chair (with his permission). Then Enzo calls for back-up. "I told you your pride isn't worth either of our lives," Enzo says to Damon's objections. He calls Stefan, but Stefan isn't near his phone and Katherine answers. Enzo catches her up to speed as Damon shouts in the background for them not to come. Katherine tells him to text her the address and they'll be on their way. He tells her he's under strict orders to kill Damon if he tries to feed on her. He's kidding but it gives her an idea. At the farmhouse, Damon is worried he'll feed on them if they come. Suddenly, there's a shot. Wes shot Enzo in the shoulder to see if Damon would get hungry enough at the smell of his blood to break the chains. Damon busts through easily and attacks Enzo. Enzo tries to remain calm and yells at Damon to stop. Finally, Damon pulls off and starts retching. Wes tells him the Travelers raised the acidity of his blood so Damon was essentially drinking hydrochloric acid. He'll allow Enzo to leave because he wants something from him. At first, Enzo insists on staying, but Damon tells him he tried to kill him once and he'll do it again. He yells at Enzo to leave and he finally does. In ''While You Were Sleeping, Enzo had been searching for a cure for Damon. In Resident Evil, In Man on Fire, Stefan and Elena continue to hide the secret of Enzo's death in What Lies Beneath. Enzo does not yet know of Damon's death in Home as Damon sacrificed himself to save everyone. Season Six Quotes : Damon: "Enzo's friendship kept me alive, he gave me a reason to hang onto my humanity." : --''The Cell'' : Enzo: ''"You were the most important person in my life and you ruined me."'' : --''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' : Enzo:'' "Stop trying to scare me, Damon. I'm not leaving you. I'm the only friend you have left."'' : --''No Exit'' Gallery Enzodamon5x09.jpg DamonEnzocells.jpg Damonenzo10.jpg Damonenzo200.jpg Damonenzo3.jpg Damonenzo4.jpg Damonenzo5.jpg Damonenzo7.jpg Damonenzo8.jpg Enzo desicating.png Devil05.jpg Tvd-rip-aaron.jpg Damon_and_Enzo_in_5x13...png Noexit1.jpg Denzo_5x18.png Damon_and_Enzo_5x18.png Damon_and_Enzo_5.18.png Damon_and_Enzo_meet_Markos_5x18.png Resident2.jpg Damon_and_Enzo_5x19.png Damon-Enzo_5x19.png Damon-and-enzo-man-on-fire.jpg Stefan-Damon_and_Enzo5x19.png Damon-Enzo_5x20.png Damon_and_Enzo_in_5x20.png Damon-Enzo-5-20.png Enzo_and_Damon_5x20.png Enzo-Damon5x20.png Enzo-Da 5x20...png Enzo-Da 5x20.png Enzo_and_Damon_in_5x21.png Enzo-Damon_5x21.png The.vampire.diaries.s05e20.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 25.34 -2014.05.14 02.31.09-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e20.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 25.32 -2014.05.14 02.31.04-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e20.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 25.33 -2014.05.14 02.30.47-.jpg Trivia *Enzo was 12144 and Damon was 21051. *They were both soldiers at some point. **Damon fought for the Confederate Army in the American Civil War. **Enzo fought in World War II. *Enzo was the reason that Damon switched off his emotions in 1958 because he couldn't get him out of his cage and had to leave him behind in the fire. *They are now best friends after Damon killed Aaron proving to Enzo that the Damon he knew back in the 1950's is still in there. *In Season Six, Enzo is searching for a lead to get Damon and Bonnie back. *The actors Ian Somerhalder and Michael Malarkey, who play Damon and Enzo, are best friends in real life. Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed